callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert McNamara
Robert McNamara 'is a character in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign He is seen in the mission U.S.D.D. and joins Alex Mason and Jason Hudson and escorts them to the Pentagon and through it until they reach the DEFCON level, where before meeting John F. Kennedy, Hudson leaves and after a brief conversation between the President, he doesn't speak again. Quotes (shown after player's death and in-game) *''"I think the human race needs to think about killing. How much evil must we do to do good?" -- Death quote. *"Any military commander who is honest will admit he makes mistakes in the application of military power." ''-- Death quote. *''"If we can't persuade nations with comparable values of the merits of our cause, we'd better reexamine our reasoning." -- Death quote. *"In the end, it was luck. We were '''this close to nuclear war, and luck prevented it."'' -- Death quote. *''"The indefinite combination of human infallibility and nuclear weapons will lead to the destruction of nations."'' -- Death quote. *''"They'll be no learning period with nuclear weapons. Make one mistake and you're going to destroy nations." -- Death quote. *"Your reputation precedes you, sir." -- U.S.D.D., when Alex Mason first enters the limo. *"Nothing less than our national security is at stake. He has no fear. No conscience. No weakness. This is Nikita Dragovich. I believe you two have already met." -- Handing Mason Dragovich's file. *"The finest people in the world, right here. 24/7, it never ends." -- At the Pentagon with Hudson and Mason. *"Distinguished heroes. Distinguished leaders."'' -- Pointing out portraits of historical American figures. *''"The nerve center. I believe I'm correct in saying that civilization have been saved, more than once...in this room."'' -- Entering the "War Room" of the Pentagon. *''"Mr. President?"'' -- After bringing Mason to the inner sanctum to meet with President Kennedy. *''"Prime Minister Castro, this missile crisis was the last straw. We almost blew ourselves up. Now we invited you here today... ...in good faith, to sort this thing out."'' -- Five, talking to Fidel Castro. *''"It appears the Pentagon has been breached." -- When zombies begin to break in. *"Any last words, Mr. President?"'' -- Preparing to face the zombies with Kennedy, Castro, and Nixon. *More quotes here: Five/Quotes Zombies He is also a playable character in the Zombie map Five, along with John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, and Fidel Castro. Trivia *Robert McNamara is voiced by . *McNamara seems to know some features in Nazi Zombies, like when a player gets Double Tap Root Beer he might say "Increases rate of fire by thirty percent" in a fast voice. *He is one of the four characters to appear in both "Campaign" and "Zombies" mode. The other three are Fidel Castro, John F. Kennedy, and Richar Nixon. * In Zombies, he appears to be experienced with weapons. When picking up a weapon, he will usually give a brief, but detailed description of it. For example, if an SMG is picked up, he will usually say "Automatic carbine designed to fire pistol cartridges. Genius." * He seems to dislike Fidel Castro, agreeing that Nikita Kruschev should have been the 4th playable character. * Some of his quotes have been featured in the Modern Warfare series. *Sometimes after killing a zombie, McNamara will say, "Lesson 2: Rationality will not save us", ''this is a reference to the 2003 documentary '' , in which Robert McNamara shares 11 lessons he learned during his time as Secretary of Defense under Kennedy and LBJ. This however, was said regarding the prospects of nuclear war rather than a zombie outbreak. *He remarks that upon death, the Gas Zombies emit a "Fog of War". This is too, another reference to The Fog of War. *He seems to have some resemblance to Edward Richtofen, as they both are the most intellectual in their team. *He is the first zombie mode character to wear glasses. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Nazi Zombies